pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
My Little Mammals Equestria Mice (Thomas O'Malley Production Version)
Rebecca Cunningham.jpg|Rebecca Cunningham as Twilight Sparkle Gadget Hackwrench.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench as Human Twilight Sparkle Duchess.jpg|Duchess as Rainbow Dash The-Great-Mouse-Detective Olivia2.jpg 677×402 pixels 2013-09-29 17-27-17-1-.jpg|Olivia Flaversham as Human Rainbow Dash Cleo.jpg|Cleo as Applejack Mrs. Brisby.jpg|Mrs. Brisby as Human Applejack Melody.JPG|Melody as Pinkie Pie Jenny Mcbride.jpg|Jenny McBride as Human Pinkie Pie Sagwa2.jpg|Sagwa Miao as Fluttershy Hannah 1.jpg|Hannah as Human Fluttershy Bright Eyes.jpg|Bright Eyes as Rarity Pearl Pureheart.jpeg|Pearl Pureheart as Human Rarity Nala.png|Nala as Human Trixie ReallyKimbaTheWhiteLion.jpg|Kimba as Spike Snoopy.jpg|Snoopy as Spike the Dog PerditaInfobox.jpg|Perdita as Princess Celestia The Unicorn.jpg|The Unicorn as Principal Celestia Oliver and company georgette.gif|Georgette as Princess Luna Lady-disney-animal-heroines-12875064-720-480.jpg|Lady as Vice Principal Luna Miss Kitty.png|Miss Kitty as Sunset Shimmer Magica DeSpell.jpg|Magica DeSpell as Human Sunset Shimmer (Evil) Gomess.jpg|Gomess as Human Sunset Shimmer (Wrath Form) E.t.alien.jpg|E.T. as Human Snips Gizmo.jpg|Gizmo as Human Snails Alien Baltan in Ultraman.jpg|Alien Baltan as Human Snips (Wrath Form) Barugon.jpg|Barugon as Human Snails (Wrath Form) Young Tanya Mousekewitz.jpg|Tanya Mousekewitz as Human Sunset Shimmer (Good) Hanuman in TIGA.jpg|Hanuman as itself Ultraman Astra (1974).jpg|Ultraman Astra as itself Redman (1972).jpg|Redman (1972) as itself Thomas O'Malley's movie-spoof of "My Little Pony Equestria Girls". Cast: * Twilight Sparkle - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) * Rainbow Dash - Duchess (The Aristocats) * Applejack - Cleo (Heathcliff and the Cattilac Cats) * Pinkie Pie - Melody (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) * Fluttershy - Sagwa Miao (Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat) * Rarity - Bright Eyes (Pound Puppies) * Spike - Kimba (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) * Princess Celestia - Perdita (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) * Princess Luna - Georgette (Oliver and Company) * Sunset Shimmer - Miss Kitty (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) * Flash Sentry - Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Human Twilight Sparkle - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Human Twilight Sparkle's Help - Ultraman * Human Rainbow Dash - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) * Human Applejack - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Human Pinkie Pie - Jenny McBride (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) * Human Fluttershy - Hannah (Watership Down) * Human Rarity - Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) * Human Trixie - Nala (The Lion King) * Spike the Dog - Snoopy (Peanuts) * Principal Celestia - The Unicorn (The Last Unicorn) * Vice Principal Luna - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) * Human Sunset Shimmer (Evil) - Magica DeSpell (DuckTales) * Human Snips - E.T. (E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial) * Human Snails - Gizmo (Gremlins) * Human Flash Sentry - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) * Human Sunset Shimmer (Wrath Form) - Gomess (Ultra Q) * Human Snips (Wrath Form) - Alien Baltan (Ultraman) * Human Snails (Wrath Form) - Barugon (Gamera vs Barugon) * Human Sunset Shimmer (Good) - Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Itself - Ultraman Taro * Itself - Ultra of Mother (Ultraman Taro) * Itself - Ultraseven * Astromons - (Gamera's roar) * Live King - (Godzilla's roar) * King Tortoise - (King Ghidorah's roar) * Queen Tortoise - (King Ghidorah's roar) * Mini Tortoise - (King Ghidorah's roar) * Birdon - (Rodan's roar) * Mururoa - (Guiron's roar) * Tyrant - (Orga's roar) * Itself - Ultra of Father (Ultraman Ace) * Itself - Ultraman Jack * Itself - Hanuman * Itself - Ultraman Astra (Ultraman Leo) * Itself - Redman (1972) Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:My Little Pony Equestria Girls Movies Category:My Little Pony Equestria Girls Spoofs Category:My Little Pony Equestria Girls Movie Spoofs Category:Thomas O'Malley Animation Studios Category:Equestria Girls Movie Spoofs